Odin
Odin is a demon in the series. History Odin, meaning The Furious, is considered the chief god in Norse mythology. He is associated with wisdom, war, battle and death and also magic, poetry, prophecy, victory and the hunt. He only has one eye because he bartered the other in order to drink from the well of Mimir and gain its knowledge. He had many abilities like astral projection, shapeshifting and control of the elements and weather. He also could read magic runes that no one else could since he had hung himself from the World Tree Yggdrasill while inflicting self-torture in order to gain great knowledge. Odin is the chief god of the Norse pantheon. He and his brothers Ve and Vili killed the frost giant Ymir and built the world from his body. He is also the father of most of the gods, including Thor and Baldur, who was later killed by a manipulated Hod with a dart of mistletoe. He is associated with his spear Gungnir, the two ravens Hugin and Munin, and the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. In Ragnarok, he gets devoured by the monster wolf Fenrir. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Megami Tensei II: Deity Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Deity Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' / Devil's Colosseum: Deity Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Deity Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Deity Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Deity Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Deity Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Emperor Arcana **Persona: Tsumi to Batsu: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Emperor Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Emperor Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Emperor Arcana **''Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Emperor Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Deity Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Deity Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Odin can only be acquired through triple fusion, but does not require a plug-in. He appears as the boss of Shibuya's Celu Tower silver-level instance and can be summoned by Thor in the boss room of the gold instance. He possesses a unique skill in Gungnir, an almighty shot with fast incantation and cooldown. He also acts as one of the two key-bearing mini-bosses that players must defeat in order to summon Metatron in Shinagawa Diaspora. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Odin is encountered in Sector Eridanus as a quest giver who asks the protagonist to look for Sleipnir and bring it to him. As the reward for giving it back he will hand out Odin Ring. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Odin appears in the Challenge Quest, Save the Old Man. He has turned into a old human man and has lost his memories and wishes to tell a story to Flynn about the King of Heroes Wodan. Thor under a fake identity sends Flynn and two other hunters to fight before him to restore his memories and fights him. After the battle Odin halts the fight, revealing he has regained his memories and recovers his true form. He returns to Asgard alongside Thor, but promises that the humans who helped him they would be allowed to go to Valhalla after their deaths. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Odin is one of the only two demons (the other being Amazon) to have the Demon's Intimidation skill, which greatly lowers attack power of opponents. In the 3DS remake, a variant Odin can be unlocked through Nemechi's male angel form, at a cost of 300 D-Souls. He uses his design from the first Devil Summoner installment. This version is more focused on physical attacks. Both versions can be transformed into a Soma with Mystic Change. ''Persona 3 FES'' Odin can be fused after maxing out the Emperor Arcana Social Link. With the addition of Weapon Fusion in this edition of the game, it is possible to fuse Odin with any kind of Nihil Weapon to obtain Gungnir, his legendary spear. It has an attack value of 310 and a hit rate of 97. His Heart Item is Draupnir, his ring. It doubles the effects of healing spells. ''Persona 3 The Movie'' Odin was used by Makoto in the promotional video for the fourth film Winter of Rebirth. ''Persona 4'' Odin is the ultimate persona of the Emperor Arcana. He learns the highest tier wind spell, Panta Rhei, which inflicts severe wind damage upon a single enemy. The spell cannot be passed on through fusion. ''The Golden Animation'' In anime, he was summoned by Yu during his battle with Adachi. Odin is also represent bond of Yu and Kanji Tatsumi. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Odin can perform the combo Death Blade with Ankuu, Ragnarok with Surt, and Doombringer with War Rox. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Odin appears as a boss on Akira's route, where he is faced in the Inferno Pit. Alongside him is a Gnome that will heal him. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Odin is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 3 with Fumi Kanno before it is available. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Expel= - |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Glacial Blast Thunder Reign Concentrate |D-Skill= Ice Boost Elec Boost Repel Elec |Password= 9rWZj7CwYYCZZ2Qi 3%DtKvuZ92Sk0oDp }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys/1 hit/1 target |Skill= Thunder Reign\Innate Dekaja\66 Concentrate\67 |Requiredquest= Save the Old Man }} ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Alternate (3DS)= ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' |2h= |Sp= |Ax= |Wp= |Th= |Ar= |Fs= |HG= - |MG= - |SG= - |Ri= |Te= - |Ru= - |Fi= |Ic= |Wi= |Er= |El= |Nc= |Bl= |Gr= |Ex= - |Mi= |De= - |Cu= |Nr= |???= |Return= Harald's Bow |Skill= 1\Petra Eyes 3\Magnara 5\Petrama 7\Dragon Whirl 8\Magnadyne }} ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= |WT= |WI= |ER= |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= |DK= |AL= |NR= |MN= |Profile= The Norse All-father. Fenrir swallowed him at Ragnarok. |Skill= Thunder Baptism Mudoon Deathbound }} |-| Persona= |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= |WT= |WI= |ER= |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= |DK= |AL= |NR= |MN= |Cards= 165 |Material= Rune Monument |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Odin mutates into Dagda. |Skill= 1\Thunder Baptism 3\Mudoon 4\Deathbound 6\Grydyne 7\Makakaja 8\Dark Verdict M\Omega Cluster |FSkill= Ragnarok }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= |WT= |WI= |ER= |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= |DK= |AL= |NR= |MN= |Profile= Father of the Norse Gods. Swallowed by Fenrir at Ragnarock. |Skill= Mudoon Baptism by Thunder Death Bound }} |-| Persona= |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= |WT= |WI= |ER= |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= |DK= |AL= |NR= |MN= |Profile= Father of the Norse Gods. Swallowed by Fenrir at Ragnarock. |Cards= 195 |Material= Runic Monument |Skill= 1\Grydyne 2\Maka Kaja 4\Baptism by Thunder 5\Mudoon 7\Death Bound 8\Trial of Darkness M\Omega Cluster |FSkill= Ragnarok |Unknown Power= Defense }} ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Mystic= Resist |Skill= Shield All * |Passive= Null Elec |FusedQuote= I am the one-eyed deity, Odin. Show me thy bravery, human, and I shall become thy spear! |FusingQuote= Hahaha! I like thee, human! Thou hast me, yet thou desire more! Very well! Let us try! }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Mystic= Resist |Racial= Awakening |Skill= Ziodyne * |Passive= Null Elec |FusedQuote= I am called the Deity Odin. I shall pierce thy foes with this Gungnir. |FusingQuote= I seek new heights. If you can grant me that, I will try anything. }} Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons